legacyofkainfandomcom-20200222-history
Vampire Interview
Chapter 8: Vampire Interview is the eighth "level", or chapter, of Soul Reaver 2. It follows Raziel in Nosgoth's early history as he investigates the interior of Janos Audron's Retreat, meets the ancient vampire himself and solves the puzzle of the Fire Forge. Profile *'Name:' Chapter 8 - Vampire Interview *'Classification:' ''Soul Reaver 2'' chapters *'Game:' Soul Reaver 2 *'Protagonist' • Raziel *'Objectives:' • Gain entry to Janos Audron's Retreat • Complete the puzzles to ascend to Janos's chambers • Meet Janos Audron • Imbue the Fire Reaver to escape the forge and return to Janos's chambers *'Setpieces:' • The Janos Audron's Retreat • The Fire Forge *'Era:' • Nosgoth's early history *'Timeline:' • The third timeline *'Objects:' • Emblem keys • Unique torch • The Fire Reaver *'Preceded by:' On to the Past *'Followed by:' Blade of Vengeance Plot Progressing through the mountains beyond Uschtenheim, Raziel eventually reached the lake outside the Janos's Aerie and found it intact and pristine. Unable to reach the high balcony, Raziel discovered a tunnel underwater in the Spectral Realm that gave him entry to lower levels of the building and the inside of a gigantic hollow mountain. To ascend Raziel was required to complete a large puzzle using all of his previous Reaver enhancements to spawn several Bloodstone bridges, allowing him to reach the level of the balcony and the private chambers of Janos Audron. Entering the room Raziel discovered Janos himself - more angelic than the demonic murals he had seen in the Sarafan Stronghold - and apparently awaiting Raziel as a prohetic figure. Janos elaborated on the stories of ancient vampire history and the Genesis of the Pillars and explained that he was called as a "tenth guardian" to guard the Reaver until the Vampire champion - Raziel - arrived to collect it. Janos presented Raziel with the blade but instead of the usual displacement, Raziel felt nothing, only a nameless dread and asked Janos to take the blade away from him. Shortly afterward a group of Sarafan warriors burst through the door having followed Raziel through the retreat. Sacrificing himself to save Raziel, Janos teleported Raziel to the nearby Fire Forge and faced the Sarafan alone. Trapped alone in the forge behind a sealed door with an elemental attunement he did not possess, Raziel was powerless to stop the onslaught. The only hope he held out was to complete the forge quickly to imbue the Fire Reaver and return to rescue Janos. Walkthrough From the southern bank of the lake outside Janos Audron's Retreat it was necessary for Raziel to cross the frozen lake to reach the hole beneath the balcony. Jumping underwater he could then swim forward to the rocky outcrop which housed the retreat, where a Shift Glyph marked the wall. Shifting into the Spectral Realm would open the glyph out into a passage leading beneath the retreat and by continuing through the passage Raziel would find a planar portal which allowed him to return to the Material Realm and swim upto the opening above, crouch-jumping to reach the edge of the hole and climb to the internal area of Janos's retreat. Avoiding the pedestal and chalice in the north and the Sentry eye guarding them, Raziel could continue up to the second level using the ramps and continue to the central platfrom where an empty basin was positioned. Jumping and gliding across to alcove in the north above the sentry, Razel could then reach the Air Reaver font and imbue the Air Reaver. Jumping back and to the central platform, Raziel could then continue down the snowy passage to the south, following as it curved down and emerged at a cracked stone wall. By firing an Air Reaver bolt at the wall he could break through and return to the outer lake. Transcript Players (in order of appearance) Dialogue: Janos Audron's Retreat Dark Chronicle: The Tenth Guardian Dialogue: The Fire Forge Conclusions *Raziel has gained entry to the retreat of Janos Audron. The inside of the mountain is hollow and houses a complex arrangement of chambers. *Raziel has activated several mechanisms within the retreat open only to one armed with the Wraith Blade and this has allowed him to ascend the retreat to reach Janos's private chambers. *Janos is a blue skinned Ancient vampire. Janos has been expecting Raziel, knows his name and sees him as some sort of prophetic figure, but was not expecting his ragged appearance. *In the time Before Nosgoth's recorded history, at the Genesis of the Pillars, nine Pillar Guardians were called to serve the Pillars of Nosgoth and Janos himself was called as a "tenth guardian" - the keeper of the Reaver - to guard the Reaver blade until Raziel came to claim it. He has been waiting at least two thousand years. *The Ancient vampires view the Reaver as a holy icon, that has a symbiotic link to the pillars - "the Pillars are the lock... and the Reaver is the key". When presented with the blade, Raziel feels none of the previous distortion only a nameless dread and feels both repelled and attracted by the blade. Raziel has not revealed his possession of the Wraith Blade. *The Sarafan have followed in Raziel's wake, using the mechanisms activated by Raziel to reach Janos's chambers. *Janos had teleported Raziel to the sealed Fire Forge in a selfless bid to save Raziel's from the Sarafan. Raziel has forged the Wraith Blade with elemental Fire, creating the Fire Reaver and activating all Fire-attuned Reaver fonts, in an attempt to return and save Janos. Background Like the other Reaver forges of Soul Reaver 2, the fire forge was based upon distinct architectural elements from real-world ancient temples Various art and plot questions at DCabDesign (by Dubiel), post #2 (by Daniel Cabuco) - the Fire Forge specifically seems to draw mainly from the gothic architectural style, although some elements appear to be shared with much older Greco-Roman temples and architecture. Various art and plot questions at DCabDesign (by Dubiel), post #29 (by Daniel Cabuco) The architecture of Janos's retreat generally draws elements from arabic sources and the architecture of Gaudi as do many ancient vampire structures. Various art and plot questions at DCabDesign (by Dubiel), post #29 (by Daniel Cabuco) Addressing some of the deleted Reaver forges, designer and artist Daniel Cabuco indicated that some of the puzzles in Janos Audron's Retreat and the Fire Forge were adapted from those originally intended to be in the deleted Spirit Forge: Soul Reaver 2 questions at DCabDesign (by Raina Audron), post #2 (by Daniel Cabuco)}} Notes *''Soul Reaver 2 is not formally divided into chapters or levels in-game. The chapter names and definitions used at the Legacy of Kain Wiki originate from the supplementary Prima Guide, Prima's Official Strategy Guide - Soul Reaver 2 *The dialogue transcripts used in this article are, wherever possible, adapted directly from the Dark Chronicle summary transcripts available in game. Scenes not included in the Dark Chronicle feature are instead adapted from Tenaya's transcript of Soul Reaver 2 at Nosgothic Realm - itself derived from the Dark Chronicle and an official game script provided by Crystal Dynamics' Kyle Mannerberg. Soul Reaver 2 - Dialogue at Nosgothic Realm (by Tenaya) *A number of design elements in Janos's retreat and the Fire Forge appear to have some significance: **Janos's retreat is notably dominated by two large sculptures of winged beings, presumably depicting Ancient vampires; with the identical figures both placed beneath the external and internal (inner sanctum) balconies leading to Janos's chambers. The figures, like a similar depiction in the Dark forge, bear a remarkable resemblance to a winged Kain and given the developments of Legacy of Kain: Defiance it is possible that these more generally relate the ancient vampires artistic interpretation of Scion of Balance figure, in a similar manner to later depictions in the Spirit Forge of Legacy of Kain: Defiance. **The interior area of Janos's retreat notably contains several subtle references to the nearby Fire Forge. Blood basins, Blood chalices and their stands have several Fire Reaver symbols hidden in their designs (most noticeable in texture files). The inner sanctum area also imitates the usual forge structure with a large multi-layered puzzle with a single overarching goal, containing only Shade and Thrall enemies - in this case four Greater thralls, each carrying red Emblem keys (previous forges also used themed coloring or design for emblem keys). **The interior areas of Janos's retreat also contain several interesting design elements and features. Arches were a recurring theme with several throughout the retreat, with several small tiled arched 'window's hinting at the artificial construction of the mountain itself. Typically stone and bloodstone could also be seen in the architecture along with several red stained glass windows, suggesting further areas of the retreat - the architecture also featured several unexplained figures in the textures of several rooms (appearing somewhat similar to the depiction of the bearded man in Janos's chambers. In several areas the polished ice was reflective, though patterns of rugs or other floor covering beneath the ice could sometimes be observed. **The large 'inner sanctum' room contained several unusual and somewhat unique designs for puzzle elements. Along with the Blood chalices, Blood basins and Bloodstone bridges seen previously in the retreat, several established puzzle elements were given a slightly different spin, with 'Cracked Ice' doorways and an 'Air icon' as compromised barriers, for the Air Reaver, a different 'Light icon' design for Light crystals (which lowered new light symbol bearing 'drop bridges') activated by the Light Reaver and a strange face on Emblem doors. Additionally, in the course of the puzzle to ascend the chamber Raziel could utilize several subtle clues to the locate of the appropriate empty Blood basin. When each basin was activated, the next would be indicated by a flickering ceiling suspended fire-lamp above the empty basin, with such lanterns containing purple glowing crystals (which bathed areas in a purple light) in most areas of the retreat - those which involved in the puzzle were empty and in darkened rooms until lit by the puzzle and after their use the rooms would be bathed in purple light, despite the absence of a purple crystal; The only exception to this was the final two open brazier dishes at the top of the two southern towers, which remained lit. Empty basins were also marked with blue colored Runic symbols, whilst those that were activated glowed red. **The Fire forge notably makes use of an unexplained red liquid in place of Water, which changes levels several times during the puzzle. Given the vampire nature of the forge's creators, it is possible that this liquid is Blood, which would provide sustenance as well as negate the harmful effects of water on vampires. **The small room in the Fire Forge containing the Fire Reaver font notably has a design on its floor previously seen in the 'mini aeries' in the canyons between Uschtenheim and Janos Audron's Retreat, Behind the Scenes - The Aerie at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln) perhaps hinting at an Ancient vampire origin for them. *A unique torch design is seen in the Fire Forge, somewhat resembling the Gong Stick seen in Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver. With no enemies present in the fire forge, these torches are used more as an item than as a weapon, allowing Raziel to ignite different cauldrons as he progresses through the Forge. As with other torches in Soul Reaver 2, these are put out and discarded after one use, necessitating Raziel's retrieving new ones from several nearby torch-racks. Dropped or thrown torches quickly disappeared. Previously the Dark, Light and Air forges had all featured unique weapon designs found exclusively within each forge, including variant staves, halberds, tridents and axes. *The fire forge had a somewhat unique activation sequence, with three rune symbols appearing from fireworks during the activation; the symbols are unexplained but all could be observed in previous textures. *Once the fire forge is completed and the chapter is finished, Raziel's Health coil increases its capacity. *The activities within Janos's retreat and the Fire Forge are the last puzzles of Soul Reaver 2, after this chapter the action transitions to a more combat-focused and plot-heavy style. *Some aspects of this sequence relate to other chapters in the series: **Raziel's quest to track down Janos Audron began with Vorador's mentions of him in Through the Swamp. In the same conversation Vorador commented upon the necessity of wielding the Reaver and hinted at a prophetic role for Raziel - both of which are backed up by Janos here. Moebius had also suggested such a role for Raziel. ***Janos comments here suggest he has been guarding the Reaver since creation in the period Before Nosgoth's recorded history - an event illustrated in murals in the Subterranean Pillars Chamber in Decision at the Pillars. This is therefore the earliest version of the Reaver blade encountered in the series **The legends of Janos Audron and his fate at the hands of the Sarafan were first mentioned in Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain in the chapter Seeking Revenge, as Kain found his first Heart of darkness artifacts; and the legend would be recalled again as Kain reached Uschtenheim in Threaten the Circle. he tale would be recalled in Soul Reaver 2 as Raziel saw a mural depicting the event in the Sanctuary chapel in A Reaver in Time - the appearance of Janos here is appreciably similar to that depicted in the mural albeit with a less demonic appearance and with the wings of the Ancient vampires. Further mentions of Janos and his backstory occured in Through the Swamp an A Fateful Meeting. ***In the legends of Janos from Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain there is no mention of Janos' retreat and when he reaches the Uschtenheim signpost in Blood Omen Kain discusses Janos, commenting that "Here, in this quaint pastoral village of Uschtenheim, that dark enemy was born." - clearly suggesting that Janos was born in the village; additionally the central-east house containing the secret entrance to the Heart of darkness artifacts spirit forge is noted as "Janos Audron's house" in the Secrets section of Silicon Knights Blood Omen FAQ, The Complete Guide To Legacy of Kain. Secrets page 8 - Heart of Darkness Spirit Forge at SK: The Complete Guide To Legacy of Kain (archived at Dark Chronicle) Given later plot developments and the identification of Janos as an ancient vampire, the notion that he was born or lived in Uschtenheim seems to be unlikely and probably incorrect Uschtenheim at Dark Chronicle (by Marie Tryhorn) - though it is possible these mistakes may be somewhat justified in universe, as with the ancients extinct and forgotten, the Humans of the era may have assumed was born human and turned as was typical of the vampires of the age; additionally the name "Janos's house" may be intended to reflect the nature of the artifact gained at the spirit forge, rather than the residence of the legendary vampire. **The backstory and major events of the Ancient vampires were first hinted at in murals in the Subterranean Pillars Chamber in the chapter Decision at the Pillars and were expanded upon in the Dark Forge, Light Forge and Air Forge in the chapters Through the Swamp, The Light Forge and The Air Forge respectively - as well as in comments by Vorador. Despite the Fire Forge not containing any explict backstory of that time, this chapter does expand the era with the background mentioned by Janos - himself the first, and thus far only, Ancient vampire to have been featured in the series (although several discernable characters have been featured in murals or illustrated). **The Sarafan were mentioned throughout Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain and they featured heavily in the backstory to the Conflict Guardian Malek with their role with Janos was similarly hinted in the title. The Sarafan history became embroiled in Raziel's own backstory in the Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver chapter Tomb of Sarafan as Raziel discovered the Tomb of the Sarafan and uncovered the heritage of himself and his brothers as Sarafan warrior inquisitors in their human lives. This caused Raziel to lionize the order and informed much of his respect for them throughout the latter stages of Soul Reaver and the early stages of Soul Reaver 2 culminating in his discovery of a statue of himself and murals of his brothers in the Chapter House of the Sarafan Stronghold in A Reaver in Time. Though it is not made explicit in this chapter, the Sarafan that attack Janos bear a strong resemblance to the illustrations in the Chapter House. Gallery SR2-Cutscene-JanosRetreat-InnerSanctum-1.png SR2-Cutscene-JanosRetreat-InnerSanctum-2.png SR2-Cutscene-JanosRetreat-InnerSanctum-3.png SR2-Cutscene-JanosRetreat-InnerSanctum-4.png SR2-Cutscene-JanosRetreat-InnerSanctum-5.png SR2-Cutscene-JanosRetreat-InnerSanctum-6.png SR2-Cutscene-JanosRetreat-InnerSanctum-7.png SR2-Cutscene-JanosRetreat-InnerSanctum-8.png SR2-Cutscene-JanosRetreat-InnerSanctum-9.png SR2-Cutscene-JanosRetreat-InnerSanctum-10.png SR2-Cutscene-JanosRetreat-InnerSanctum-11.png SR2-Cutscene-JanosRetreat-InnerSanctum-12.png SR2-Cutscene-JanosRetreat-InnerSanctum-13.png SR2-Cutscene-JanosRetreat-InnerSanctum-14.png SR2-Cutscene-JanosRetreat-InnerSanctum-15.png SR2-BloodstoneBridge-Activate1.png|Bloodstone bridge activation sequence SR2-BloodstoneBridge-Activate2.png SR2-BloodstoneBridge-Activate3.png SR2-BloodstoneBridge-Activate4.png SR2-BloodstoneBridge-Activate5.png SR2-BloodstoneBridge-Activate6.png SR2-BloodstoneBridge-Activate7.png SR2-BloodstoneBridge-Activate8.png SR2-BloodstoneBridge-Activate10.png SR2-BloodstoneBridge-Activate11.png SR2-BloodstoneBridge-Activate12.png SR2-BloodstoneBridge-Activate13.png SR2-JanosRetreat-Features-LightCrystals-BridgeOpening.png SR2-EmblemKey-Red-Use.png SR2-Cutscene-AirPlinth-Activate1.png SR2-Cutscene-AirPlinth-Activate2.png SR2-Cutscene-AirPlinth-Activate3.png SR2-Cutscene-AirPlinth-Activate4.png SR2-Cutscene-AirPlinth-Activate5.png SR2-Cutscene-AirPlinth-Activate6.png SR2-JanosRetreat-AirPlinth1-Spawn1.png SR2-JanosRetreat-AirPlinth1-Spawn2.png SR2-JanosRetreat-AirPlinth1-Spawn3.png SR2-JanosRetreat-AirPlinth1-Spawn4.png SR2-JanosRetreat-AirPlinth1-Spawn5.png SR2-JanosRetreat-AirPlinth1-Spawn6.png SR2-JanosRetreat-AirPlinth2-Spawn1.png SR2-JanosRetreat-AirPlinth2-Spawn2.png SR2-JanosRetreat-AirPlinth2-Spawn3.png SR2-JanosRetreat-AirPlinth2-Spawn4.png SR2-JanosRetreat-AirPlinth3-Spawn1.png SR2-JanosRetreat-AirPlinth3-Spawn2.png SR2-JanosRetreat-AirPlinth3-Spawn3.png SR2-JanosRetreat-AirPlinth3-Spawn4.png SR2-JanosRetreat-AirPlinth3-Spawn5.png SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-001.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-002.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-003.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-004.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-005.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-006.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-007.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-008.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-009.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-010.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-011.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-012.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-013.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-014.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-015.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-016.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-017.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-018.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-019.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-020.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-021.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-022.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-023.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-024.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-025.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-026.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-027.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-028.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-029.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-030.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-031.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-032.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-033.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-034.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-035.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-036.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-037.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-038.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-039.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-040.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-041.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-042.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-043.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-044.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-045.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-046.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-047.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-048.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-049.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-050.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-051.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-052.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-053.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-054.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-055.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-056.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-057.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-058.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-059.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-060.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-061.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-062.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-063.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-064.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-065.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-066.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-067.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-068.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-069.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-070.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-071.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-072.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-073.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-074.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-075.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-076.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-077.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-078.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-079.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-080.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-081.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-082.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-083.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-084.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-085.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-086.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-087.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-088.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-089.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-090.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-091.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-092.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-093.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-094.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-095.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-096.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-097.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-098.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-099.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-100.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-101.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-102.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-103.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-104.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-105.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-106.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-107.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-108.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-109.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-110.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-111.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-112.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-113.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-114.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-115.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-116.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-117.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-118.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-119.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-120.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-121.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-122.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-123.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-124.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-125.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-126.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-127.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-128.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-129.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-130.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-131.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-132.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-133.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-134.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-135.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-136.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-137.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-138.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-139.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-140.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-141.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-142.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-143.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-144.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-145.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-146.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-147.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-148.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-149.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-150.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-151.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-152.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-153.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-154.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-155.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-156.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-157.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-158.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-159.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-160.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-161.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-162.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-163.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-164.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-165.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-166.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-167.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-168.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-169.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-170.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-171.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-172.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-173.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-174.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-175.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-176.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-177.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-178.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-179.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-180.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-181.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-182.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-183.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-184.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-185.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-186.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-187.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-188.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-189.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-190.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-191.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-192.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-193.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-194.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-195.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-196.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-197.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-198.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheTenthGuardian-001.png|Bonus Material Stills: The Tenth Guardian SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheTenthGuardian-002.png|Bonus Material Stills: The Tenth Guardian SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheTenthGuardian-003.png|Bonus Material Stills: The Tenth Guardian SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheTenthGuardian-004.png|Bonus Material Stills: The Tenth Guardian SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheTenthGuardian-005.png|Bonus Material Stills: The Tenth Guardian SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheTenthGuardian-006.png|Bonus Material Stills: The Tenth Guardian SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheTenthGuardian-007.png|Bonus Material Stills: The Tenth Guardian SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheTenthGuardian-008.png|Bonus Material Stills: The Tenth Guardian SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheTenthGuardian-009.png|Bonus Material Stills: The Tenth Guardian SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheTenthGuardian-010.png|Bonus Material Stills: The Tenth Guardian SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheTenthGuardian-011.png|Bonus Material Stills: The Tenth Guardian SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheTenthGuardian-012.png|Bonus Material Stills: The Tenth Guardian SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheTenthGuardian-013.png|Bonus Material Stills: The Tenth Guardian SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheTenthGuardian-014.png|Bonus Material Stills: The Tenth Guardian SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheTenthGuardian-015.png|Bonus Material Stills: The Tenth Guardian SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheTenthGuardian-016.png|Bonus Material Stills: The Tenth Guardian SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheTenthGuardian-017.png|Bonus Material Stills: The Tenth Guardian SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheTenthGuardian-018.png|Bonus Material Stills: The Tenth Guardian SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheTenthGuardian-019.png|Bonus Material Stills: The Tenth Guardian SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheTenthGuardian-020.png|Bonus Material Stills: The Tenth Guardian SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheTenthGuardian-021.png|Bonus Material Stills: The Tenth Guardian SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheTenthGuardian-Script-01.png|Dark Chronicle script: The Tenth Guardian SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheTenthGuardian-Script-02.png|Dark Chronicle script: The Tenth Guardian SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheTenthGuardian-Script-03.png|Dark Chronicle script: The Tenth Guardian SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheTenthGuardian-Script-04.png|Dark Chronicle script: The Tenth Guardian SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheTenthGuardian-Script-05.png|Dark Chronicle script: The Tenth Guardian SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheTenthGuardian-Script-06.png|Dark Chronicle script: The Tenth Guardian SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheTenthGuardian-Script-07.png|Dark Chronicle script: The Tenth Guardian SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheTenthGuardian-Script-08.png|Dark Chronicle script: The Tenth Guardian SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheTenthGuardian-Script-09.png|Dark Chronicle script: The Tenth Guardian SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheTenthGuardian-Script-10.png|Dark Chronicle script: The Tenth Guardian SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheTenthGuardian-Script-11.png|Dark Chronicle script: The Tenth Guardian SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheTenthGuardian-Script-12.png|Dark Chronicle script: The Tenth Guardian SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheTenthGuardian-Script-13.png|Dark Chronicle script: The Tenth Guardian SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheTenthGuardian-Script-14.png|Dark Chronicle script: The Tenth Guardian SR2-FireForge-Brazier1.png|Fire Forge cutscenes SR2-FireForge-Flyby-Coals.png SR2-FireForge-Crystal.png SR2-FireForge-LightCrystal-001.png SR2-FireForge-LightCrystal-002.png SR2-FireForge-LightCrystal-004.png SR2-FireForge-LightCrystal-005.png SR2-FireForge-LightCrystal-006.png SR2-FireForge-LightCrystal-007.png SR2-FireForge-LightCrystal-008.png SR2-FF-BloodFill.png SR2-FF-BloofFill2.png SR2-FF-Lower-BloodFill-LightPillarRise.png SR2-FF-AirActivated.png SR2-FF-LightCrystalActivate.png SR2-FF-TopFireActivate.png SR2-FireForge-Activation01.png SR2-FireForge-Activation02.png SR2-FireForge-Activation03.png SR2-FireForge-Activation04.png SR2-FireForge-Activation05.png SR2-FireForge-Activation06.png SR2-FireForge-Activation07.png SR2-FireForge-Activation08.png SR2-FireForge-Activation09.png SR2-FireForge-Activation10.png SR2-FireForge-Activation11.png SR2-FireForge-Activation12.png SR2-FireForge-Activation13.png SR2-FireForge-Activation14.png SR2-FireForge-Activation15.png SR2-FireForge-Activation16.png SR2-FireForge-Activation17.png SR2-FireForge-Activation18.png SR2-FireForge-Activation19.png SR2-FireForge-Activation20.png SR2-FireForge-Activation21.png SR2-FireForge-Activation22.png SR2-FireForge-Activation23.png SR2-FireForge-Activation24.png SR2-FireForge-Activation25.png SR2-FireForge-Activation26.png SR2-FireForge-Activation27.png SR2-FireForge-Activation28.png SR2-FireForge-Activation29.png SR2-FireForge-Activation30.png SR2-FireForge-Activation31.png SR2-FireForge-Activation32.png SR2-FireForge-Activation33.png SR2-FireForge-Activation34.png SR2-FireForge-Activation35.png SR2-FireForge-Activation36.png SR2-FireForge-Activation37.png SR2-FireForge-Activation38.png SR2-FireForge-Activation39.png SR2-FireForge-Activation40.png SR2-FireForge-Activation41.png SR2-FireForge-Activation42.png SR2-FireForge-Activation43.png SR2-FireForge-Activation44.png SR2-FireForge-Activation45.png SR2-FireForge-Activation46.png SR2-FireForge-Activation47.png SR2-FireForge-Activation48.png SR2-FireForge-Activation49.png SR2-FireForge-Activation50.png SR2-FireForge-Activation51.png SR2-FireForge-Activation52.png SR2-FireForge-Activation53.png SR2-FireForge-Activation54.png SR2-FireForge-Activation55.png SR2-FireForge-Activation56.png SR2-FireForge-Activation57.png SR2-FireForge-Activation58.png SR2-FireForge-Activation59.png SR2-FireForge-Activation60.png SR2-FireForge-Activation61.png SR2-FireForge-Activation62.png SR2-FireForge-Activation63.png SR2-FireForge-Activation64.png SR2-FireForge-Activation65.png SR2-FireForge-Activation66.png SR2-FireForge-Activation67.png SR2-FireForge-Activation68.png SR2-FireForge-Activation69.png SR2-FireForge-Activation70.png SR2-FireForge-Activation71.png SR2-FireForge-Activation72.png See also *Nosgoth's early history *Janos Audron's Retreat *The Fire Forge (SR2) *Janos Audron *Bloodstone bridges *Blood basins (SR2) *The Soul Reaver *The Fire Reaver (SR2) References On to the Past |title = Soul Reaver 2 chapters |current = Chapter 8: Vampire Interview |after = Blade of Vengeance}} Category:Chapters Category:Chapters: Soul Reaver 2 chapters Category:Index: Soul Reaver 2